The Time Traveller: Memories
by JustJiya
Summary: This is a side story book to 'The Time Traveller', so the events of this book occur parallels to my fanfic "The Time Traveller" universe. You can call this an 'omake-book'. So you have read that book first to understand the content. Disclaimer: Stories will be shorter than in the main book *Irregular Updates* I own nothing other than my OCs. Published: 28th November, 2019


**The Nohara family**

**This takes place between chapter 9 and 10**

* * *

*Moriko's pov*

It has been a few weeks since the results of the Chūnin exams were declared. While I am Kakashi were promoted to jōnin, Obito and Rin were promoted to Chūnin.

Obito and me had come to eat dango, and I was serving him and we started talking. Kakashi, who was walking by, decided to "join" us in an attempt to escape from Guy who was coming his way. And soon, Rin came too.

Right now, Obito was drilling Kyū to tell his real name. 'Oh come on! Tell us what's your real name already!'

'What's wrong with Kyū?' Kyū asked plainly.

'Kyū is a number! It cannot be a name.'

Kyū smiled to Obito 'Sorry, but, Kyū is my name. Maybe next time!' and he left to attend to other customers.

Obito was definitely not pleased as he scowled and you could hear him mutter 'That's what you always say!' Then he turned to me 'Say Moriko, don't you know his real name?'

I shook my head 'No. He wouldn't tell me either.'

'That's right. You don't know his real name, right Moriko?' it was Ume.

Now it was Ume's turn to be drilled in 'Mrs. Nakamura! Could you tell us his real name!' Obito asked expectantly.

Ume gave the same teasing smile she gave me when I tried to ask her 'I am sorry Obito, but I will not.' and Obito scowled at her too. 'But I can tell you the story behind his current name.' this got the us, even Kakashi, interested.

Ume giggled at our reaction. 'As you know Moriko, Kyū cannot eat much. Because of that he was made fun of when he was still a boy. He couldn't even finish a plate of dango, and being the son of a dango shop owner, it is very embarassing.

'And one day, Kyū accidentally answered back to their jeers that he could eat 9 plates, without a break. Those boys told him to prove it. Kyū knew that this would be his chance to shut them up, so he agreed. But I became worried, so I told him that I would make those dango (to which he agreed), and made dangos which were a little lighter and arranged them in such a way that it looked like there were a lot, inreality there it was lesser than usual amount.

'And so, when Kyū was served the 9 plates of dango to eat, he managed to finish it before fainting. After that, those boys did stop teasing him, but they started calling him "Kyū", and of course, a proud Kyū happily accepted it.

'I have never told him about what I did, so the 4 of you– don't ever talk to him about this or else all 4 of you won't get any dango for a year! Got it?' The 4 of us just nodded. I love my dango. I cannot live without it. I watched Ume as she returned to her work, and also Kyū, thinking of what would happen if he found out about Ume's actions.

We have our dango quietly. I think how it would be nice if we spent the rest of our day together, then remember that Kakashi would disagree because of training. That's when I get the idea.

'Say Rin, you have a big compound in house, right?'

She replied affirmative. 'So can we go there today?'

'Sure!' she said happily.

'Alright then, the four of us will be going to Rin's place today!' I announced.

And then, just as I expected 'I am not going. I have training to do.' I felt like dragging him, but I knew that I would make a scene by doing that, so I decide against it. Instead, 'But the ground is very huge. You'll be able train there as much as you want!' I tell him.

After sometime, he agrees, and so we leave.

When we reach there, I notice that Mr. and Mrs. Nohara were missing. I asked Rin about it and she said 'They gone out of the village to meet with Amizu Clan from Kirigakure.'

Hearing that they had gone to meet someone of Kirigakure during the Third Shinobi War shocked us. Rin immediately cleared our doubts 'The Amizu and Nohara clans have been allies since before Konoha was founded. But because of a feud for some reasons unknown to me, the Maizu clan went to Kirigakure and we came here, to Konohagakure.

'Over time, we overcame those differences and started keeping connections again. And the Hokage have allowed this because this is one of the closest links Konoha has to Kiri.' I did not know about this at all.

'So your clan and Amizu must have sometging common?' I asked.

'Yes, we do. Both clans specialise in water and medical ninjutsu. I cannot do water ninjusts as good as I can do medical ninjutsu, though.'

'Rin, you are home already?' a familiar voice said from behind Rin.

Rin turned around and smiled brightly 'Big brother Ren! I wasn't expecting you to be home today.'

'Yeah, I have a day off too, so I decided to stay home.' Ren Nohara replied. Ren Nohara is Rin elder cousin by one year. He has been living here with Rin and her parents ever since his parents died of an illness when he was small. We had all met him many times in village before this meeting.

He then saw the rest of us 'Oh, you brought your team. Hey Moriko.' I waved at him. 'Hey Obito.'

'Hey Ren!'

'And hey... you.' he said to Kakashi, who simply "hned", as usual. Ren had a dislike for popular people because he saw them as people full of themselves. So naturally, he wasn't very pleased that his beloved sister had a crush on him. 'What are you guys going to do here?'

'We will be training here. What have you been doing?'

'Nothing.'

'Is that Rin?' and came a girl I had never seen before. She had green eyes and wavy dark blue held back in a ponytail. She seemed to be the same as as Ren

I turn to Rin and see her with a mischevious smile looking at Ren, changes into her usual expression. 'Hey there Aoki. I have brought my team home for training.'

'Oh, I see. I have heard a lot about you all from Rin.' Rin introduced us to her, and Aoki Amizu greeted us. 'Since you came here for training, we won't disturb you then. Come on Ren.' and Ren left with her.

'Those two seem to be very close.' I say.

Rin giggles.'Of course they are. They are betrotged after all.

'What? I didn't know Ren was engaged!' Obito said. I had no idea about this at all.

'Well, like I said, Amizu and Nohara clans still maintain connections. This is one of them. Clan members marry the other. Aoki and Ren were betrothed when they were babies, and so that they can bond, they go to one another's house from time to time. Although they deny it, I believe that the two of them really like one another. It's the same with my mother, who was an Amizu.'

'You aren't engaged to anyone, are you Rin?' Obito asked worried.

Rin became flustered and shook her head 'No! I am not. You get betrothed to the other only if your age difference is less than a year! And the Amizu who's closest to my age is 4 and half years younger than me.' Obito sighed in relief. 'But after becoming adult if I am still unmarried, I can still be be married to someone of the Amizu.' she said quietly.

'NO WAY! THAT CANNOT HAPPEN!' After realising what he had done, Obito quickly covered his mouth. I could see a little blush on his face.

Rin looked at him surprised for sometime and then smiled 'Thank you Obito. I don't want that to happen either. Because that would mean leaving Konoha to go to Kiri, and I don't want to leave here. I love Konoha a lot, and I cannot bear to leave here!'

I smile. I see that Obito is blushing. He had been a little upset after the Chūnin exam results were declared, I guessed something might have happened in that "secret" meeting Rin held with everyone excluding me and Kakashi. But it seems he has gotten over it.

Kakashi on the other hand had started his training. Typical. 'Alright, I am going to start training.' I say.

And so we started our training. Rin and Obito trained together for the rest of the day. Kakashi was training alone, away from us. It didn't feel right, so I went and trained with him. He didn't avoid me. I guess he's used training with me because we train our ninken together.

*Time skip to evening*

*Kakashi's pov*

After it became late, we left Rin's home. Obito had already gone so now it was just me and Moriko. We walked quietly, until Moriko decided to break it. 'So, don't you think it was right to go to Rin's house for training?'

I answer without turning to her, 'Yes, it was good. But I would have been comfortable not going tgere either.' I tell her.

'Well, I wouldn't have allowed that.' she said with an obvious fake smile. As I had thought, this troublesome girl would have dragged me. This thought had been the only reason why I had agreed to go in the first place.

Before things become troublesome, I decide to change the subject 'I just remembered, when you were having lessons with me to become a genin, you had said you become better than me right?' This catches her attention. 'Now that we have both become jōnins, your goal must have finally come to an end, right?'

She keeps her hand under her chin like she does when she is in deep thought. 'Yes, that's right, but this goal of mine will never stop!' Good, this has put her mind off from doing something that will be a pain.

'Currently, I am the winner.' I stop.

'How can you say that? We're both jōnins. That puts us in a tie.'

Then I see her have an evil grin. 'Tell me Kakashi, what is your current height?'

Not that one, please '148 cm.'

'Yes, I knew it! I am 150!' she said gleefully.

'No way, you are bluffing.' I really hope so. Ever since the time I had met her, she has always been taller than me.

'Let's see for ourselves.' we came closer. I try to hide how weird it feels that we are standing so close, as that dense girl continues to check our heights without noticing any of this.

'See!' and I do see. Still short by 2 centimetres. This was not the change in subject that I wanted at all.

* * *

**So here's the book I had told you about in a chapter of "Time Traveller" (for those who haven't read the book yet, please do so or else this book will make no sense). By short stories I meant shorter than usual. Irregular updates meant I will publish whenever I get an idea for a chapter. These are a little like extra scenes, but not filler.**

**And I tried to show a little ObiRin. Hope it was good. Sorry I didn't give very good moments of Kakashi and Moriko, I want to show as many sides of their relationship as possible.**

**Anyways, hope this chapter was good. Don't forget to vote and comment!**

**Published: 28 Nov, 19'**


End file.
